Lonely
by Dia Newman
Summary: I was just a part of the shadow, a person who no one saw. He, well, that was a different story. He lived in the life and light of the world. I stayed hidden. Stayed lonely. (Rated T for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

***CRYSTAL***

_There was a time,_

_A time for love,_

_A time for hate,_

_A time for peace,_

_A time of war._

_The war was between two living souls,_

_Two people that swore to stay with each other_

_through sickness and health._

_I was the reminder of who they hated._

_They left each other, but it didn't solve anything._

_They died._

_I was left alone in the cruel lonely world._

_Lonely is a sadistic word._

_I have stayed hidden,_

_and no one will see the true me,_

_Inless my hatred for those two people who swore loyalty__,_

_it released._

And that is what it was.

For eternity.

For life.

For sickness.

For death.

For everything.

And he was a light, a light I never thought I would see.


	2. GOLD

***GOLD***

I stared at the girl. She never talked, never moved without reason, and never showed signs of _living_. It was quite infuriating to me really, because quite honestly, who _wants_ to be lonely? I sure don't. I couldn't _think _of being lonely. I mean, at home I'm not lonely even though my parents are always on business trips. When my parents had me, they bought a bunch of animals to make sure I wouldn't be lonely. Now, I game _a lot_ so I talk to people online and _still_, it is _insane _how this girl seems to make by herself.

I went to talk to her.


	3. CRYSTAL

***CRYSTAL***

Every year around Christmas my parents would go on a business trip, or to some sick relative that had been dead for a long time, or something on the same degree.

The reason I'm bringing this up is that it was one week away from Christmas. Every year, the maids would wake me up really early and we would clean the house and put up the Christmas tree. then the cooks would make some eggnog (without brandy, sadly) and cake and cookies and all treats imaginable.

After that, we would bundle up in coats and scarves and hats and go outside. We would make snowmen, have snowball fights, and make snow angels.

The most memorable Christmas, though, was when the head chef, Finney, (who was twenty-seven at the time) proposed to his girlfriend (who was the new maid), Macey. Finny was the one who actually convinced Macey to join our crew, saying it was a lo tof fun (which it is).

After that, we would go in and open presents while drinking hot chocolate. I always made sure to get presents for the maids, butler, and all of the cooks. They were my friends and the closest thing I had to family. Also, it took me thirteen years to figure out that James, the butler, was Santa.

"Hey, what's your name?" I looked up to see just about the most annoying guy in my school: Gold. I was also irritated that he interrupted my staring at the snow falling.

"Crystal," I said, "please leave me alone."


	4. Chapter 4

*** GOLD ***

I stared increduously at the girl. Did she just tell _me_ to leave _her_ alone? I plopped down into the seat next to her and grinned. "I'm Gold Itazura," I replied, ignoring her earlier plead.

"Leave me alone," Crystal repeated.

"_Oh_, fiesty," I said. "Why, I'm sure it's a medical miracle that you can speak! I thought for sure you were a mute!"

Crystal's cheeks reddened considerably, just like my best buddy, Silver's hair (since it was _considerably _red).

"Please just leave me alone, I'd rather be by myself," Crystal pleaded. "I'd rather be by myself,"

I pretended to ponder her request. "Hm. . . Nope! I'm going to introduce you to my friend Soul—you two could be twins,"

My black haired companion sputtered out protests as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the classroom she always holed herself up in.

"Soul, Silver!" I yelled shoving my way past people with Crystal muttering apologies after them.

"Heya, Gold!"

"Sup,"

I grinned and introduced Crystal to Soul and Silve.

"Hiya, I'm Lyra, but everyone calls me Soul!" the bubbly brunette said as she 'shook'rystal's hand, which ment she flung it in the air. "This is my boyfriend, S—,"

"Silver," Silver interuppted. "Aren't your parents the CEOs of the famous consumer electronics company?"

Crystal stared at Silver for a long moment before turning on her heel and shoving her way through a sea of people.

"What waw that for?!" I demanded.

"Sorry," Silver said than grabbed Soul's hand. "Come on Soul, let's leave Gold to chase after his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled at their retreating figures. Soul gave me a peace sign without turning around. I sighed and ran my fingers through my dark and messy hair, and then I turned around to chase after Crystal.

"Crystal—Chris, wait!" I yelled watching the black haired girl appear and dissapear in and out of sight. When I caught up with her, she was frozen. "Are you all right? Chris?"

"Y-you. . ."

"I know, I know, I'm _extremely_ sexy—!"

_SLAP!_

A feeling of numbness shot through my sheet, then a splitting pain. "OW!"

"Tell your friend to not ever, _ever_, mention my parents again!" And she stomped away.


	5. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! MUST READ!

**So, guys, it's Dia. **

**1) Spring, feel free to murder me afteryou read this.**

**2)Spring, please don't murder me, or I won't be able to write ****_Lonely _****and publish it. Then ****_The War Series_****. Lol. I've only talked about that to my besty, she's amazing.**

* * *

After very deep consideration, I've decided to end this story for a variety of reasons, which I will share.

Lately, a friend of mine has been talkling about killing herself. This honestly really started back when school started, when I first meant heer. Now, before I get too far into it, she shall be called C, for privacy reasons. I had just moved, as some of you that may read _Faith Academy_ might of heard about. We hit it off very quickly, and I ignoreedher obvious flaws. Then she started reading storied where a girl tries to commit suicide and some sexy beast saves her, and I _love _stories like that with a passion, mainly because I'm a romantist. So I was just like sure, yea, whatever, didn't really matterto me. Then I met my closest Jade, who even thought I've known her for 3-4 months, it's amazing, we understand each other and I don't feel like I have to act stupid (which I do) and I canbemy intelligentwitty self.

That's when it went out of hand. C complained all the time about how no one cared about her and her parents not understanding her, the usual teenage angst thing. Jade and I listened and tried to give positive, helpful advice. Then she started saying she wants to kill herself,or she'd rather burn in Hell. If anyone who reads this has gone through it, you understad how hurt I was and worried. So, Jade and I went to our school counselor and told her what was going on. The counselor talked to C, then called C's parents in for a conference.

Last Monday, I recieved a text from C's parents from C's phone, after sending a text asking why C had been avoiding Jade and I. It said the following (with a few words modified, for, again, privacy): "_This is C's mom and dad. Please do not contact C anymore. We went to school to talk to the counselsor, and we all agreed that it is best for you to stay away from C. It was not your place to tell the whole school, other teachers, and the counselor our family buisness. I am very dissapointed in you after I helped you in how to study and listned to all your problems. We really cared about you. I, as a mother, feel really bad for you, but I have to take care of C first so please, don't hurt C more that you already have._"

So to get everything clear right away, I told no one anything, and niether did Jade. It was C who told anyone who would listen about her woes, and Jade never recieved any texts like that but Jade has already said she will stick by me and not talk to C either, but her parents toldher not to after Jade told them. A few of our friends are doing the same, and some are remaining neutral, but I never expected that kind of support in the first , the neutral friends were also annoyed with C and the constant self-pity party. Tomorrow the local skating rink is having a New Years Eve party and our friends (as Jade in 'our') and I are going there and on of the neutral friends texted me saying, "C just texted me saying she was going to the rink"'. Now I feel like there's going to be a scene, and if there is one, I'm setting the truth straight and even the neutralfriends ae going to back me up, because this is justgetting out of hand.

Reason Number 2 for the Discontinuation: I'm writing _Lonely_ as a novel I'm going to publish on Amazon as an e-book, and I don't want to give it away ;)

* * *

**Yea guys, I'm sorry, but I will update saying when I publish it, and then after a week of that notice I will delete this.**


End file.
